


The Hammock

by stuntyrulz



Series: The Summer McKirk AU Extravaganza [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hammocks, M/M, fluffy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuntyrulz/pseuds/stuntyrulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough time at work, Leo and Jim escape for a bit of a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hammock

It had been a month of hell leading up to the holiday. Jim had been trying to defend a woman convicted of double murder of her husband and his lover. That had meant staying up to the early hours combing through all the evidence, trying to put together a case that would stop her facing capital punishment. It had been gruelling to say the least.

For Leo it hadn’t been much better; the other neurosurgeon at the hospital had been in a car accident and broken her leg, meaning all she could do was hobble around and consult on people. That had meant Leo had to perform every neurosurgery for the time being, which of course meant he was technically always on call since people seemed to love getting their heads bashed in at 3am.

Even worse, they’d hardly seen or talked to each other in that time. Leo often would stay at the hospital; too tired to drive home and Jim would stay late at the office, only to come home and continue to look over various files that piled up on their kitchen table. It wasn’t uncommon for Leo to stumble through the door to find Jim passed out over whatever he was reading, his suit dishevelled and hair mussed.

But now that was all over; the other surgeon had recovered and the case had been won, (It was the maid) and they now had two weeks of complete and utter bliss.

They’d picked the Caribbean because it was close enough to home and on the same time zone, which made it perfect for a getaway, without the jet lag.

The resort was a literal paradise, secluded away from the larger resorts with a large private beach shaded by towering palm trees. They honestly couldn’t have thought of a better place to relax and unwind.

Right now, they were both lying on a hammock, under some trees. Jim was laying half on top of Leo, his face resting on his chest and one leg thrown over Leo’s. He was sound asleep and drooling slightly on Leo’s t-shirt.

Leo was smiling lazily down at him, admiring how cute he looked, even if his eyes still showed the days of sleepless nights that he’d had. He had one arm slung around Jim and the other behind his head, one leg was on the hammock and the other was on the ground, slowly rocking it to keep Jim asleep.

In his sleep Jim snuffled and burrowed further in Leo’s chest, tightening his arm around Leo’s side. Leo ducked his head down to place a kiss on the top of Jim’s head and he roused briefly, raising his head and blinking owlishly up a Leo with a dopey grin on his face.

“’ove you” He mumbled sleepily.

Leo returned the smile, “I know you do darlin’. Sleep now”.

Jim gave his a small nod and lay his head back down, he was back to drooling on Leo’s shirt in no time.

Leo stretched his head back and flung his spare arm over his eyes to blot out the sun. Closing his eyes he wondered if they could just move away and come live here instead. The thought stayed on his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for all the kudos and comments!!! I'm really enjoying doing all of these and if you have any AU's you really want to see feel free to leave a comment or drop me a message on tumblr at through-the-stargate


End file.
